Brotherly Love
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: OneShot YamatoTakeru [MattT.K.] StressedOutMatt HyperactiveTK UndeniableFanfiction!


Title: _Brotherly Help_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Yamato/Takeru ('Matt'/'T.K.')_

Word Count: _803_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi or Digimon. I also have no claims to Toei. Any resemblance to persons living, dead or digital is purely coincidental, and I certainly have __**not **__been spying on you. :-P_

Warnings: _Masturbation, Oral Sex, Incest, (Implied)Voyeurism_

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

Ishida Yamato, Matt to his friends, closed the door to his bedroom, and set down his beloved prized instrument. Moving slowly, fighting the waves of lethargy, Matt made his away across the room towards the sanctity of his bed.

As he lay on the duvet, his body ever-so-casually reminded him of another, more pleasurable, way to relax.

He unzipped his jeans, and lowered them along with his black silken boxer shorts, and threw them to the foot of the bed.

With a contented sigh, Yamato gently grazed his fingertips over the sensitive and, with faint blonde hair, lightly dusted ball sac. His eyelids fluttered closed as the sensations of bliss coursed through his body, filling every atom of his being with a sense of simultaneous horniness and euphoria.

He wrapped his hand around his rising erection. A small smile crossed his face as he felt the four inches of flaccid cock grow into six-and-a-half inches of solid manmeat marble.

Slowly, relishing the illicit tingles searing through him every time his fingers ran against the sensitive purple head of his penis. He continued to pump his hand up and down, his other hand caressing his nipples under his loose-fitting green shirt. His movements got faster, and faster, and got more and more frantic, until…

_**SLAM!**_

Matt's door was opened with a slam, and little Takaishi Takeru, commonly referred to as "Squirt" and more-favourably "T.K.", entered the room, rushing around as only a hyper nine-year-old boy can.

Yamato immediately tried to cover himself up, but unfortunately T.K. had already seen him. Like most Nine-year-olds, Takeru was inquisitive, and wanted to know exactly what was going on?

"Yamato? Are you okay? Come on…TellMeTellMeTellMeTellMe!"

Takeru's eyes wandered downwards from Matt's face, to where his hands were covering something below his waist.

"Matt, are you sick? You're all swollen…"

Yamato's eyes widened at T.K.'s observation. His cheeks tinged red as he blushed furiously. T.K. also noticed this, and again asked a question.

"Do you want me to go and get Dad?"

Since their mom had left on holiday to Africa, Matt could tell that Takeru grabbed any possible chance to have a conversation with their father.

"No! I mean, umm… No, thank you, Takeru… It's normal…"

T.K. looked unconvinced, and furrowed his brow. He held out his arms, signalling Matt that he wanted a hug. Matt, knowing that he had to stall T.K. from telling their father what he had just walked in on, felt he had no choice but to move his modest hands and give T.K. the hug he desired.

Before Matt had time to wrap his arms around his brother, T.K.'s hand had dived in and grabbed Yamato's engorged phallus.

"Matt, is something wrong with your pecker?"

T.K. accidently brushed his fingers against the tip of Matt's dick, causing a gasp to emit from his older brother, and also caused what had dwindled down to a semi-erect phallus to return to a rock-solid example of a mighty cock.

"T.K.… You really… shouldn't… be doing tha-aa-at…" Matt's words came out as panted breathes mixed with groans and grunts.

A small smile spread across his brother's face. "Do you want me to stop, Matt?" He gently squeezed his brother's pulsing and throbbing portion.

Had Matt been thinking straight, he would have yelled explicits at his younger brother until the younger boy was aware of every single sewer-word in existence. But, fortunately for him, his mind was clouded with adolescent lust.

Unbeknownst to Matt, T.K. often witnessed his brother's 'personal man-time', and considered himself an expert on how to please his brother. After all, as anyone with a younger brother will know, Little Brother is Always Watching…

With a sly smirk, Takeru ran his rough hands over the susceptible tip of his brother's cock. This feeling stirred a mixture of pain and pleasure, the former overwhelming the latter.

"Dry!" He moaned, a whining tone in his voice. "Too dry!"

Knowing Matt had fallen for the bait, T.K acted innocent. He looked at his brother's pleading, needy expression, then the swollen phallus he held in his hand.

In one fell swoop, T.K. removed his hand, and took the sensitive purple cock head into his war, tender mouth, sucking in earnest.

Matt's head fell back, his eyes rolling upwards into their sockets. A load groan escaped his lips as his brother continued his ministrations on his most sensitive of organs. The sensation proved too much for Yamato, whose body tensed as he unleashed spurt after spurt of his salty load into his brother's receptive mouth.

"You know, Squirt? Having you around may not be so bad…"

T.K. grinned, and gave his brother's softening cock a squeeze. "Count on it, Matt."

* * *

_Well... I know that I should've been working on my High School Musical fanfics, but I couldn't resist the wrong-yet-rightness of Yamaru Yameru Takato Matt and T.K.!_

_You know the drill... don't make me have to Digiwhoop your ass... Review!_


End file.
